


Попадая в припев

by Victoria_Kenigen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Kenigen/pseuds/Victoria_Kenigen
Summary: Шерлок Холмс -бездушная машина. Разве ему положена родственная душа? Половила Скотланд-Ярда твердо уверены ,что ее у него нет. Но ведь это неправда. Кто же виноват,что фраза Шерлока оказалась такой обычной? И что ее ему говорили несколько десятков раз? И ни разу ,слышите? Ни разу говоривший не оказывался его соулментом. Как тут не перестать верить в чудо?





	Попадая в припев

Соулмейт. Какая глупость! Наверняка, сказал бы вам Шерлок, услышав в любом контексте это слово. Привязанность к человеку это такая же бесполезная вещь, как чувства и эмоции. Шерлок ведь бездушная машина, которой важны лишь преступления. И так о нем думает почти каждый, кто едва знаком с ним. Правда, в любом правиле всегда есть исключения.

Миссис Хадсон. Она, наверно, то самое исключение, которое верит, что в мире не существует бездушных людей. Удивительная женщина. Как-то раз она даже смогла немного приподнять маску безразличия Майкрофта, самого Британского правительства во плоти! А это, поверьте, никому, кроме Шерлока, еще не удавалось. Милая женщина воспринимала младшего Холмса, как любившего похулиганить мальчишку и никак иначе. Ей постоянно казалось, будто ему еще в детстве не подарили достаточно материнского тепла, поэтому восполняла имеющиеся у юного гения пробелы, как могла. Интересовалась здоровьем, пыталась кормить, убирать. И все это чаще всего сопровождалось словами «Я не ваша домработница, Шерлок!»

Грег Лейстред. Еще одно, по мнению Шерлока, забавное исключение. Этот инспектор смог удивить детектива трижды. Тогда, еще на самой первой встрече, этот мужчина прислушался к его выводам, что говорило о некоем наличие мозгов. Он не испугался угроз Майкрофта Холмса. После этого, правда, Шерлок засомневался о наличии серого вещества в голове у инспектора. И наконец, он смог отвлечь Шерлока от наркотиков, подсунув вместо них под нос удивленного гения папку с нераскрытыми делами.

Ну, и, разумеется, третьим исключением был Майкрофт. Брат, который знал всю подноготную о «бездушной машине». Майк был единственным, кто знал, о наличии у Шерлока надписи на спине. Ведь почти все были уверены, что таковой не существует, из-за особенности Шерлока не испытывать привязанностей к чему-либо. Но Майкрофт знал, ведь именно он, как ни странно, ее первый и обнаружил. Это произошло летом, когда юный гений открыл для себя такую науку как химия. И если бы не Майкрофт, который по чистой случайности оказался неподалеку, то вместо надписи, от родственной души, на спине красовался бы огромный химический ожог.

Сама по себе надпись была довольно простой и обычной.

«Я и не знал, что ты слушаешь подобную музыку»

Но если бы кто-нибудь знал, сколько раз Шерлок проклинал эти самые слова. По началу, все было замечательно. Маленький, охочий до знаний гений еще не являл собой закрытого от всего мира робота. Он верил во всю эту чепуху про то, что есть в мире человек, способный понять и принять тебя таким, какой ты есть. Он верил, что человек-судьба непременно будет самым лучшим. И поэтому Шерлок даже уговорил матушку отдать его в музыкальную школу. Там то и начались неприятности.

Это случилось еще на первом занятии. Во время показательного выступления преподавателей. Шерлок, сидя рядом со своими будущими одноклассниками, не смог скрыть своего восхищения пожилым скрипачом, который играл для ребят сонату Чайковского. Рядом с юным гением тогда сидел его школьный знакомый, с которым тот пересекался на дополнительных занятиях. Мальчика звали Рой. И именно от него он впервые услышал заветную фразу.

— Я и не знал, что ты слушаешь подобную музыку, Шерлок, — сказал мальчишка, еле заметно улыбаясь.

Внутри Шерлока в тот момент все ликовало. Нашел! Кричал разум. И в тот момент мальчик даже не принял во внимание того, что молчало сердце.

Шерлок и Рой подружились. Они встречались только во время занятий музыкой, а потому их вкусы в этом совпадали. Но вскоре юному Холмсу надоела школа, ведь он сумел так виртуозно овладеть скрипкой, что и услуги преподавателей ему больше не требовались. Но он упорно продолжал ходить, ведь он проводил свое время с Роем, своим человеком-судьбой. Неизвестно, что сыграло большую роль, человеческая зависть или новое увлечение Шерлока наукой дедукции, но Рой постепенно стал отдаляться от Шерлока. Холмса все больше увлекали эксперименты, а Рой решил завести себе девушку.

В один прекрасный день новость о том, что его человек судьба нашел себе девушку сильно оглушила Шерлока. Именно в тот день он и услышал о том, что оказывается Рой услышал свою заветную фразу. Тогда Шерлок не стал говорить о том, что тоже слышал фразу. Но это событие стало началом…

Десятки людей, с которыми по жизни пересекался Шерлок, когда узнавали о его увлечении скрипкой, говорили эту чертову фразу. К двадцати годам Шерлок уже жалел, что кислота не успела выжечь это дурацкое предложение с его спины.

И тогда пришли на помощь они. Наркотики. Они отключали сознание от всего ненужного, как решил тогда для себя Шерлок. Ломки из-за отсутствия доз были мучительными, они ломали тело, корежили его изнутри, но даже в этом он видел плюс, ему не приходилось думать о своем одиночестве.

Лекарством для израненной души оказался, как ни странно, Лейстред. Грег смог отвлечь его мозги и, как часто говорил брат, найти им достойное применение. Убийства, хитроумные загадки, улики — все это наполняло жизнь Холмса смыслом, загоняя в уголки сознания скребущее чувство тоски.

Шерлок свыкся с ролью одиночки и бесчувственной машины поэтому, когда Майк Стемфорд привел к нему в лабораторию отставного военного, он даже не вышел из роли. Хотя состояние равновесия, к которому Холмс приучил себя за все эти годы заметно покачнулось.

Джон. Джон Ватсон оказался еще одним своеобразным исключением. Детектив думал, что после его эффектного ухода из лаборатории сексуальный доктор и шагу не сделает по направлению к Бейкер Стрит. Но каково же было его удивление, когда Джон пришел. Он одним только своим видом обворожил Миссис Хадсон, которая тут же, к огромному стыду Шерлока, который он, разумеется, никому не показал, намекнула про совместную спальню. После деликатного отказа и сопроводившего его красного румянца на скулах нового сожителя у Холмса и вовсе чуть не полетели предохранители. Ему показалось или взгляд доктора был поистине заинтересованным?

Когда Джон заметил лежащую на кресле скрипку он лишь поинтересовался.

— Играешь?

— Да, у меня бывают плохие дни.

— Как это тебе подходит, — улыбнувшись, ответил Джон.

И все. Никаких тебе слов о том, что эта музыка не его и прочее. Шерлок даже расстроился. Хотя какая глупость, одернул он себя тут же. Он же уже давно решил не искать себе никого особенного. Но глупые мысли словно пчелы зароились в его голове мешая думать. Черт, возьми, а ведь у него же еще висит нераскрытое дело.

Шерлок редко прибегал к такой мере разделения сознания, но он взял в руки старый плеер, вставил в него наушники и заткнул уши. Это была одна из его разработок. Наушники были беспроводными и почти невидимыми для постороннего глаза, тем самым, не мешая Шерлоку контактировать с людьми. Это отвлекало мысли и позволяло чертогам сконцентрироваться на главном. Классика всегда его успокаивала.

Далее событие развивались куда более стремительно, чем он ожидал. Видимо то, что Джон согласился помочь ему с делом, сыграло с ним злую шутку. Его так отвлекли все эти комплименты, неудивительно, что он прошляпил настоящего убийцу.

И вот сейчас, стоя напротив безумного таксиста, Шерлок все еще не мог сконцентрироваться. Да, что же за день такой сегодня! — промелькнуло у него в голове. Чертоги не находили выхода из этой ситуации. Что же он мог сделать в этом случае?

Но стоило Холмсу только взять в руки таблетку, как что-то неуловимо изменилось. Чертоги даже застопорили свою работу. Шерлоку понадобилась доля секунды, чтобы понять, что произошло.

Плеер, его старый плеер, сейчас играл совершенно не классику. В ушах зазвучала подозрительно знакомая с детства мелодия. Бонни Тайлер. Пришел ответ откуда-то из задворок сознания. В детстве Шерлок нашел эту песню среди дисков Майкрофта. Она, как ни странно, очень понравилась маленькому гению, а потому он, не теряя времени, сделал себе копию.

В данной ситуации она заиграла как нельзя вовремя. Шерлок даже не смог сдержать улыбки, когда начался припев.

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Таксист, хотел уж было спросить, что его так развеселило, как внезапно раздался выстрел.

***

Полиция подоспела как нельзя вовремя. Как обычно. Когда уже все закончилось. Ничего удивительного. Чего еще можно ожидать от идиотов.

Еще это оранжевое одеяло. Грем сказал, что у Шерлока шок. Да, возможно, у него было немного странное состояние, потому что, стоило ему озвучить свои выводы инспектору, как он заметил среди прохожих знакомую фигуру.

Джон был расслаблен, словно не он только что застрелил человека, а его глаза и вовсе смотрели на детектива с неким ожиданием.

— Грем, забудь, что я сейчас сказал. У меня шок! — отбросив одеяло в сторону, Шерлок метнулся в сторону своего доктора.

Когда они оказались на достаточно приличном расстоянии от места происшествия Джон взорвался.

— Шерлок, ты идиот! — это было первое что услышал гений, — Ты бессовестная задница! — это было второе, — Какого черта, ты поперся на встречу с преступником один? — это было третье.

— Джон, не кипятись. Все же хорошо закончилось.

— Хорошо? Ты это называешь хорошо? Да ты понимаешь, что я…

— Да, ладно тебе Джон, — прервал Шерлок поток его недовольства, — К своему удивлению могу сказать, что ты просто идеально вошел в припев.

Джон после его слов застыл, словно статуя.

— Шерлок, ты случаем не…

Детектив возведя очи к небу, на несообразительность простых смертных, вынул из уха наушник, подал Джону и включил музыку.

Поначалу Джон стоял неподвижно, а потом разразился громогласным хохотом.

— Господи, Шерлок! Я и не знал, что ты слушаешь подобную музыку. С ума сойти, мой соулмент слушает на месте преступления Бонни Тайлер! Кому рассказать, не поверят.

— Джон, — внутри Холмса все затрепетало. Сердце, заглушая разум, било набатом, отдаваясь в ушах. Нашел! Нашел! Нашел!

— Ты только что сказал соулмент. С чего ты взял, что я твой… — мужчина замялся.

— Ну, по правде сказать, я с самого начала это подозревал, но сейчас ты меня уверил в этом.

Джон вытянул вперед правую руку, закатывая рукав. Перед глазами Шерлока предстала фраза.

«Ты просто идеально вошел в припев»

— К своему, стыду, готов признать, что даже в детстве, играя на кларнете, я никогда не мог прославиться подобным умением. Меня обычно останавливали задолго до того, как начинался припев.

Казалось, Шерлок совсем не воспринимал приходящую в его мозг информацию, сосредоточив все свое внимание на предплечье Джона, но, услышав последнюю фразу своего соулмента, гений громко и заливисто расхохотался.


End file.
